


Come Again (And Again, And Again)

by efioa_s



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Barry's really kinky guys, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Julian's kink is Barry being turned on, Kink Negotiation, Kinks, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom! Barry, Praise Kink, Rimming, Service Top! Julian, Sex Toys, this is literally just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efioa_s/pseuds/efioa_s
Summary: Barry and Julian have sex. A lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no justification for this. It's entirely shameless smut. 
> 
> This is completely unbetad, so any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out to me if you spot anything!

When Barry and Julian started sleeping together, it was plain, ordinary fucking, Barry on his back, legs thrown over Julian's shoulders as he pounded him into the mattress, Barry's wanton screams filling the air. It was spectacular, fantastic, mind blowing sex, but still entirely vanilla. For months, they stumbled to one of their homes, drunk on each other and barely contained lust, frantically tearing each others clothes off so that Julian could at last bury himself inside the other man's body.

On one such day, a few months into their relationship, they stumbled back to Julian's apartment, as soon as the door clicked shut behind them there were hands pulling at shirts and pants were left abandoned on the floor, underwear joining not long after. Their kisses frantic, hot and hard and _perfect_ , and they collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, desperate for eachother, gripping tight and clinging close, pricks lined up, grinding hard, using pre-cum and sweat to ease the friction. Mouth still very much attached to Barry's, eyes closed, Julian blindly reached out for his bedside locker to find the lube and condoms.

It was only when Julian had flicked the lid of the lube and tried to squeeze some out onto his fingers that he realized that the bottle was almost completely empty, only the dregs at the bottom remaining, and he remembered that the last time, he had blindly thrown the bottle back into the drawer, too far gone with Barry bouncing up and down on his dick.

He drew back from the kisses, disappointment coiling in his stomach because there was nothing he wanted more in this moment than to bury himself into the hot, tight heat of Barry’s body. Barry had taken one look at the bottle, shrugged, and said, ‘That seems like enough to me.’

Julian had stiffened slightly. His gaze flicking quickly between the bottle in his hand and Barry’s eyes. The coiling flames of lust in the pit of his stomach, that had eased significantly when he had drawn out the bottle, roared back to life, and he felt his breath hitch in his lungs, his cock throbbed between his legs and he couldn’t stop his hips from spasming, balls tingling in anticipation.

Barry had taken the tube from his hands, and squirted what little lube was left on his own fingers, watching with wide, lust blown eyes as Julian had eased the condom onto his own cock. To Julian’s surprise, instead of using the lube to finger himself open, without taking the time to warm the thick gel up, Barry had reached down to grip Julian’s dick and eased it over his throbbing length. The juxtaposition between the cold of the gel and the welcoming warmth of Barry’s hand had Julian trying to thrust into his grip, pre-cum beginning to bead from the head. Barry grinned up at Julian, before releasing his grip on his cock, moving his hands to grip the backs of his own thighs, shifting, pulling his legs up towards himself, spreading his cheeks, revealing the tight puckered hole of his entrance, his eyes smokey and inviting.

Julian had shifted forward, his spine tingling with anticipation, excitement building in his stomach, but he took a moment to look Barry in the eyes and ask, ‘Are you sure?’

Barry had grinned and nodded and Julian had finally allowed himself to move, gripping his length still as he positioned himself in front of Barry’s hole. With a final look at his partner, and a final nod from Barry, Julian had eased himself inside.

The difference, right off the bat, was incredible. Usually, Julian would have spent a while working Barry open by this stage, with tongue and fingers, so by the time Julian finally pushed inside of him, he was warm and welcoming and ready, loose enough to ease the friction but tight enough that the pleasure was exquisite. This was so different. Barry was so tight, Julian felt tears spring in his eyes, and he had to reach down to clamp hard on the base of cock before this ended before it could even began. His breath was forced out of his lungs. Inside, usually so warm and wet by the time Julian pushed inside, were clamped down hard around his dick, clinging to every bit where they touched, greedily holding onto Julian’s cock as he started up some small, abortive thrusts, working himself slowly into the dry heat off Barry’s ass. Barry sighed contentedly up the bed, his eyes fluttering shut, his fingers tightening his hold on his cheeks, pulling himself wider, allowing Julian to see where his hot, hard dick disappeared into the welcoming heat of Barry’s body.

When Julian finally bottomed out he stopped for a moment, allowing himself some time to catch his breath, trying to calm himself down enough to make the most of this, so that he wouldn’t hurt Barry by recklessly thrusting into where he was still so dry. Barry, on the other hand, had other ideas. When Julian pulled to a stop, Barry keened, loud and high in the back of his throat, hooked his legs over Julian’s shoulders, and used the leverage that provided to pull himself off of Julian’s cock long enough to slam back down. Julian watched as Barry’s eyes rolled clear back in his head, his breath gurgling in his throat, his neck arching and he realised that Barry _liked_ this. Liked the friction, the delicious pain of being dry while a hard cock pounded into him.

So Julian had allowed himself to start a rhythm, slow at first, but when Barry began to whine and babble about how ‘I can take it Jules, come on, give it to me, fuck me hard, I promise I’ll be so good for you,’ Julian picked up the pace. The lube around his cock provided just enough relief from the friction that he could enjoy this, as he shifted so that he could pound his cock into Barry, as deep as it could go, ramming up against his prostate with every thrust. Barry wailed, sweat beading on his skin, his cock bouncing between their bodies, leaking pre-cum between them. Julian leaned down and kissed him, capturing his sounds of ecstasy in his mouth, swallowing them down to join his own, fanning the flames in his gut until he felt his balls begin to tingle and tighten, and the pace of his hips grew erratic.

Close to the edge, Julian reached down between their bodies and gripped Barry’s cock. All it took were three, quick, sharp pulls, Barry’s own pre-cum acting as lube, before Barry fell over the edge, orgasming with a high keening sound, his fingers digging into Julian’s shoulders, his spine arching off the bed with the force of it. With Barry’s body so hot and tight around him, the incredible vice of his body tightening with bliss, Julian had followed not long after.

Later, as they lay side by side, sweat cooling on their skin, Barry gathered close to Julian’s chest, one of his legs thrown over Julian’s, condom abandoned somewhere on the floor, Julian had allowed himself to ask, ‘So is that a thing?’ Barry had watched him closely for a minute before he replied.

‘I guess? It feels good,’ he shrugged, ‘Did it feel good for you?'

Julian laughed, because he was pretty sure he had never come so hard in his life, before he responded in the affirmative. Barry had smiled, soft and warm and welcoming.

‘Then, yeah. I guess it’s a thing.’

\-----

And it had become a thing. More often than not, when they had sex after that, Julian had coated himself with just enough lube to make it bearable for his dick, before plunging in, hard and hot, into Barry’s ass. After a while, Barry had ‘accidentally’ ripped the condom as they had fumbled it on, after that condoms were completely forgone for the bliss of skin on skin. And it was good. Dear lord, was it good.

About a month later, something else changed. Barry had come home from being out with friends, a few drinks were had by all and he had returned to Julian’s apartment, pleasantly buzzed, warm and happy. Julian had smiled at him from where he lay curled up on his sofa, book in hand, the television on some mindless reality program providing background noise. Barry’s eyes had gleamed and he made his way over to this sofa, collapsing with a _whoosh_ onto the seat beside him.

‘There’s something I want to talk to you about,’ he had said eventually, after a few minutes sitting silently side-by-side. Julian glanced back up from his book to look at him, his eyes eyebrows drawn.

‘Okay. What about?’ he asked, bookmarking his page before he put the book aside onto the coffee table. Barry shifted he fully faced his boyfriend on the couch, and just watched him for a moment, long enough for Julian begin to shift uncomfortably.

‘We need to have a talk,’ he said at last, and he paused here long enough that Julian began to worry about what this talk would be, before he had continued on, ‘What, I believe, is called a ‘kind negotiation’.’

Julian had blinked in surprise. He could safely say he had not seen that one coming. He nodded slowly, not entirely sure where this was going.

‘There are certain… things, you need to know. Since this relationship,’ the word caused something warm and fond and breathlessly happy to spark in Julian’s stomach, and he couldn’t help to soft smile it brought to his face, ‘is set to continue, there are some things that I like, sex-wise, that we need to discuss ahead of time.’

Julian turned so that he fully faced Barry, nodding. Barry had take a smiled softly at him before he continued.

‘As you could probably guess, I’m into the whole dry, friction thing. And bare-backing. So far you’ve seen ok with them, but I should really ask first, before we go any farther. Has anything we’ve done so far made you uncomfortable, in any way? If so, we can talk about a way to fix it, so that it’s good for both of us.’

Julian had laughed, his face flushing at the memory of _how_ much he had enjoyed what they had done together so far, and he told Barry as much, delighting in the pleased smile that tugged at his lips, how his soft smooth skin had flushed with arousal, how his pupils had widened a bit.

‘Good,’ he had said, voice high and breathless, before he cleared his throat and continued on. ‘I like it when my nipples are played with, honestly I could get hard just from that. And I like it when you draw the orgasms out, not letting me come until you’re ready. I’m fine with toys, though if you want to put anything inside me, I’d rather you asked first. I like being spread wide, you can try some fingers in with your dick next time, if you want. I like breath-play too, to an extent. Like, I’m find with choking on your cock, or if you keep your hand lightly on my throat, but it needs to be loose enough that I can back away on my own. I don’t mind being restrained or blindfolded, but just check with me first, I need to be in the mood. Sometimes there's nothing more intense than not being able to move or see the sensations coming,’ for some reason, despite the nature of his words so far, it was only after he said, ‘I like it when you praise me. Call me a ‘good boy’ or whatever. It makes me so hot,’ that he flushed, red staining his cheekbones. Julian listened in rapt attention, his mouth dry, his breathing speeding up as his cock rose to attention in his pants.

Barry's eyes had flicked down to where his erection was renting the blanket resting across his lap, and a hungry smile crossed his lips, his gaze hot like wildfire.

'I think that's enough for now,' he whispered, voice smooth and smokey, like he knew Julian liked it, and he crawled across the couch to climb into Julian's lap.

\-----

When Barry had arrived at Julian's, one day, with an innocuous plain brown box tucked under one arm, Julian hadn't thought much of it. He had asked in a distracted sort of way what it was, and when Barry had just smiled and said 'you'll see,' Julian had put it out of his mind and went back to his reading. It wasn't until later that evening, after a nice, romantic, candle lit dinner for two, when they retired to the bedroom for the evening, that the subject came up again. 

They were kissing, deep and wet, tongues tangled together, hands stroking and exploring every inch of bared skin, shirts and trousers pushed out of the way to allow them room. Pulling out of the kiss, Barry had grinned, wicked and sharp, and reached under the bed to pull out a long purple dildo. Julian blinked in surprise, his brain short-circuiting as every drop of blood in his head headed south to gather hot and desperate in his dick. _That had not been there the night before_ , he had thought dimly, his gaze locked on the device. 

It wasn't huge, for a dildo, quite slim, in face, covered in purple silicone. It wasn't really much to look at, it wasn't like some of the dildos Julian had seen, it wasn't lifelike, it wasn't made to look like a real penis. It started off narrow, before swelling slightly in the middle, before tapering off into a plastic handle. There was a button on the handle.  _So a vibrating one then_ , he had thought, cock pulsing wetly between his legs, pre-cum dripping from his head.

Barry passed the dildo to Julian, grinning. Suddenly realizing that he would have to be using this, Julian glanced up at his partner. Barry was staring back, anticipation and excitement clear on his face.

'I want you,' he said, voice tick with lust, his eyes trained on Julian's, 'To use that on yourself.'

Julian couldn't help the full body shudder at those words. Being a bottom had been something that he had tried before, and it was fine, but he preferred being on top, loved the feeling of being buried balls deep inside another person's warm body. The though of having both, the warm vice on his cock and the hard length pressed up inside him made him feel lightheaded. He moaned low in his throat, folding in on himself as he tried to control the lust running rampant in his veins. Barry grinned beneath him, running his fingers through Julian's hair, waiting patiently for the other man to pull himself together.

Finally Julian unfolded himself, reaching with shaking hands to the bedside locker to draw out the lube. Barry reached out his hand and took the tube off him, coating his fingers with a liberal amount, rubbing the gel between his digits to heat it up slightly, before he reached behind Julian, using his other hand to part his cheeks, swirling his wet finger around the furled entrance to Julian's body, pressing gently against the skin, massaging it softly until Julian pushed back into the sensation, and Barry finally slid a finger in.

Julian had forgotten how much he enjoyed this. The beautiful stretch as his hole swallowed Barry's finger, the feeling of something warm and firm entering him. He shivered happily, allowing his head to fall forward and his eyes to flutter shit, sighing contentedly around the intrusion. Barry gently worked him, first with one finger, then two, then three, until Julian was whining, face flushed and eyes glazed, as he tried to get the fingers in deeper. Finally, Barry removed his fingers, using the leftover lube to slick up the length of the dildo. Julian got to work on himself then, squirting the smallest amounts of lube onto his bare cock and quickly and methodically covering his whole length, before moving, hooking Barry's legs around his waist, finally positioning himself in front of Barry's hole. Making eye contact, Julian pushed inside of Barry at the same time that Barry slid the length of the dildo into Julian, and both of them screamed as they were filled.

The angle was awkward, with Julian buried inside Barry as Barry tried to adjust the dildo behind Julian's back, but they made it work. They moved slowly inside one another, letting the heat build lazily between them, Barry holding the dildo as still as he could as Julian worked himself between the heat of Barry's hole and the pressure of the cock in his own. That continued for a while, the heat building gradually, until Barry fumbled with the button on the dildo and the entire thing began to rotate withing the narrow passage of Julian's ass. 

He screamed, eyes rolling back into his head, hips slamming forward into Barry, knocking the air out of him. Barry lost his grip on the dildo, his hands flying off it to steady himself on the bed, and that was even better. Every move of his hips clenched down on the relentless movement in his ass, the toy gyrating relentlessly against his prostate. Julian couldn't have kept in the wails, even if he had tried, and the soft steady pace that he had before was lost in the urgency, abandoned as he hips picked up and erratic pace, his whole body shaking with rising ecstasy. Barry was watching him with eyes blown wide, his lips parted, arousal evident in every square inch of him, as he watched Julian scream and writhe above him. Finally, when Julian thought he couldn't take it any more, he reached down and pulled relentlessly on Barry's cock.

'Come for me,' Barry gasped, his hands reaching up to fist in Julian's hair, pulling hard, 'Come on baby, I want to feel you come inside me.'

Julian moaned, and with one, two, three more quick slams of his hips, he let loose inside of Barry, his orgasm ripping the air from his lunch, clouding his eyes over with grey static. Throughout the entire thing, the dildo continued it's relentless assault on his prostate, driving more and more come out of him, until he felt completely spent, depleted of all resources. He collapsed forward onto Barry, his arms no longer able to hold him up, twitching and jerking against the toy still buried inside him. Barry squirmed out from beneath him, and moved to kneel behind Julian, one hand gripping hard on the base of his cock, the other gently parting Julian's cheeks so he could see where the toy was still buried inside him. Letting go of his cheeks, Barry gripped the base of the dildo and began to move it slowly in and out, twisting it every now and then to change the angle. Julian whimpered into the bed sheets, body still soft and lax, unable to move, as Barry worked the dildo into him. His cock stiffened beneath him, the pain breathtakingly exquisite, and he felt tears spring behind his eyes, as Barry forced him back to full hardness, relentlessly moving the dildo inside him, not touching him anywhere. Julian gasped and twitched around the intrusion, and when he finally came, for the second time that night, the tears leaked forth from behind his eyes and he screamed so hard her swore he hears the walls shake. Behind him, Barry finally began to stroke himself off, and in a short number of seconds he came with choked cry, his jizz splattering across Julian's back.

Barry collapsed down beside him, as he tried to get his breathing back under control. He used one hand to run through the ejaculate spread across Julian's back, massaging it into the skin, drawing mindless designs with it, before leaning over and licking it off. Julian sighed happily, his eyelids heavy, and he pulled Barry back up to cuddle, before drifting off into a dreamless slumber. 

\-----

The toy didn't get taken out too often, only for special occasions, like birthdays and holidays and sometimes on a lazy Sunday morning. Usually, Barry used it on Julian while Julian pounded into him, but sometimes Julian used it on Barry, pushing the hard length in beside his own cock as he buried inside Barry, the gyrating length pressing up against his cock in the most delicious way possible. Barry always screamed when he came like that, body trying to clamp down around the massive intrusion, stretched so wide Julian once wondered whether he'd ever tighten back up again. 

Gradually, their collection of toys grew. Cock rings, nipple clamps, testicle cuffs, blindfolds, handcuffs, collars, all stored neatly in a box under the bed, withing easy reach. Sometimes, Julian would be able to get Barry off with noting but the toys, a cock ring vibrating against the base of his cock, dildo buried deep inside him, hands tied to the headboard, eyes covered with the soft silk of the blindfold, nipple's caught in the clamps. Sometimes they used the soft slip of silk for something other than a blindfold, looping it around Barry's neck and letting him choke himself as Julian pounded into him. 

Julian, from past experiences with relationships, had expected the sex to get boring after almost a year of dating, but if anything, it got more exciting. Because he never knew what was waiting for him, when he got back to to apartment Barry had all but moved into. With so much variety to their sex, they never had time to get bored with doing something. It was the most intense relationship that Julian had ever been in in his life and he loved every second of it.

Their sex after Julian had told Barry as much had been so loud and explosive, and Julian had come so hard, that he felt like he might never be able to come again.

\-----

Julian loved, really, really  _loved_ , rimming Barry. Loved burying his tongue as deep as it could go in Barry's ass, loved how he would thrust back against his face, loved the warmth and the taste and literally everything about it. If there was one kink that Julian had, it was that he loved rimming. He could come, and has done before, just like that, face buried between the cheeks of Barry's ass. Sometimes he would slip one of his fingers in alongside his tongue, just to hear Barry wail above him. Once he pushed in a small butt plug, setting the device to vibrate lowly as he scraped his teeth and laved his tongue along the furled pink skin of his hole, enjoying the noises Barry made, the way he rutted desperately against the bed.

Mostly, Julian got off on getting Barry off. Seeing him aroused and desperate made Julian aroused and desperate. Pleasing Barry was definitely his other kink. It didn't matter what they were doing, really, as long as Barry enjoyed it, Julian enjoyed it. He got dizzy at the noises Barry made when he sucked and nipped at his nipples, how Barry wailed when Julian swallowed down his cock, how his eyes rolled back in his head as Julian pounded into him, how his back arched clear off the bed when he came. All of these things turned Julian on so much he could barely breathe.

'Service top,' Barry had said one time, when Julian had mentioned it. Barry had asked if he had anything he wanted to try in bed, and Julian had said anything that was good for Barry was good for him. It was nice, he supposed, having a word to associate with it. That he wasn't the only one who's kink was catering to other people's kinks. Barry had smiled softly and kissed him when he said as much, and the kissing had quickly turned into an incredibly acrobatic round of sex, Julian pounding hot and hard into Barry, letting out a constant steam of 'good boy', 'so tight for me', 'love you like this, all spread out for me to use', 'come for me, Barry, good boy, you can do it', as Barry pulling gently on the silken rope around his neck, his wails cut off by the pressure around his throat, until he came so hard he blacked out, and Julian had to gently remove the tie from his neck

\-----

Barry, Julian had quickly learned early on in the sexual part of their relationship, could not come untouched. No matter how riled up, how desperate, he couldn't crest the edge into ecstasy without a hand tight and warm around his cock. Early on, Julian hadn't let him suffer, often jacking him off to the rhythm of his thrusts, the squelching slap of skin on skin provided the tempo for their fucking. It wasn't until a while into their relationship that Julian realized that Barry liked being riled up. More than that, he _loved_ it, every second of exquisite breathless desperation only made the release all the sweeter. So Julian began an experiment of sorts. He'd open Barry up with his lips and fingers, finally sliding in and sheathing himself in the other man's ass. Sometimes he would go slow, gradually building up the tension until Barry was crying, begging for release. Sometimes he would go rough, hard, fast, relishing the howling screams of bliss his partner released. Sometimes he let Barry set the pace, lying back, gripping Barry's hips as he let the other man set the pace. But always, right before Julian finally let himself release, he would grip Barry's cock in his hand until they would fall into oblivion together.

One night, Julian had another idea. When they stumbled home from a night out, buzzed off of alcohol and lightheaded with lust, Julian broke out some of the toys. He slid a cock ring down Barry's pulsing length, slicked himself up with enough lube he could be comfortable and, without touching Barry's entrance, he pushed himself in. The scream of pure bliss that Barry emitted made Julian's dick throb inside him, stole his breath from his lungs. Barry's arousal was a huge turn on for him. Julian eased himself in gradually, relishing the whimpering moans the man beneath him couldn't help but let out, his eyes half lidded, pupils blown wide and unfeeling, glazed, his mouth gaping around the constant stream of encouraging noises he was making. Finally Julian allowed himself to draw out and he started a hard, fast, relentless pace, pounding into Barry's hole. This time, when Julian felt himself closing in on his release, he softly smack Barry on the face (at which he let out a breathy moan, something Julian filed away for use at a later date), until the brunette focused on him. Maintaining eye contact the entire time, Julian continued to pound into him, his hands gripping so hard at Barry's hips that he wouldn't be surprised to find bruises of his fingerprints there in a few hours, and allowed himself to come, buried balls deep inside the other man, pulsing wetly into his hole.

Beneath him, Barry was gasping, breath coming in sharp and quick, the colour of his eyes completely hidden by his blown pupils. He stared at Julian's face, watching every second of his ecstasy, his cock still hard and leaking against his stomach. Feeling spent and sated after his mind-blowing orgasm, Julian allowed his hand to drift down to his partners dick, gripping it in a loose fist and starting a slow, soft rhythm. Barry gasped, his voice raising in pitch, desperate to come, but the cock ring, fitted snugly around the base of his cock, kept him from exploding his release right here and now. He keened loudly, his hands fisted so tightly in the bed-sheets that his knuckles had turned white, his eyes rolling back in his head, neck and back arching as he tried to find his release.

Smiling softly, Julian turned his attention onto the man, his grip tightening around Barry's dick, his pace speeding up, twisting at the head, the way he knew Barry liked it. He sucked kisses down the column of the brunettes neck, leaving a trail of hickeys down his clavicle before he finally pulled out, his dick making a valiant attempt at a round two, and trailed his kisses down until he could replace his hand with his mouth, taking Barry in until the head of his cock met the back of his throat. Here he stopped, and swallowed, watching as Barry's stomach muscles spasmed and he let out a sound like he had been punched in the gut, his whole body curving in around where Julian's head was buried between his legs. Julian waited until Barry looked down at him, until their eyes met, before he moaned, low and long, around Barry's hot, hard member in his mouth. Barry screamed, throwing his head back and slamming his hips up into Julian's face, ramming his dick down the blondes throat, causing tears to spring up in his eyes, and Julian couldn't stop his throat from contracting around Barry's cock, gagging around it, but he refused to back off, breathing heavily through his nose as he started up a messy jagged rhythm, taking him in as far as he could.

Julian lifted one of his hands, and immediately pushed three fingers into Barry's enflamed hole, wet from his own release. He pushed in and crooked his fingers until he found that sweet bundle of nerves, and he massaged it relentlessly, keeping pace with his mouth, not allowing Barry a single second to calm down, the cock ring, still tight around his base, keep him from finally finding his release.

Julian allowed his over hand to drift down and fist his own cock, now fully hard and weeping into his hand, and started to stroke himself, trying his best to keep rhythm with his mouth and his other hand. Barry had been reduced to speechlessness, his breath coming hard and fast, hitching at every press against his prostate. Every inch of his body was tensed up, desperate for release, the only things coming from his mouth moans and wails, his fingers digging hard into the bed, his head thrashing against the pillow, legs trembling on either side of Julian's face. Seeing Barry like this, so desperately, so turned on that it was almost painful, caused something warm and possessive to bloom in Julian's gut, and he sped up the hand on his own dick, jacking himself relentlessly until, for the second time that night, Julian exploded his release.

Finally,  the fingers of his hand still buried inside of Barry's ass, maintaining their relentless stimulation of Barry's prostate, Julian pulled his mouth off of Barry's pulsing member, and used his other hand to ease the cock ring off. Barry's dick was weeping profusely, pre-cum coming in a near constant stream, combining with the saliva Julian had left behind, dripping down to pool on his hips. Throwing the ring aside, Julian kept up his stimulation for another minute, taking the time to watch Barry, committing his breathless anticipation to memory, before he moved his mouth back between Barry's legs and took his weeping member into his mouth.

It took only one second for Barry to explode down his throat, the scream that he let out as he finally got to orgasm ringing loud and clear around the bedroom, his whole body lifting off the bed with the force of his release, before he finally collapsed back down, completely boneless, his muscles relaxing for the first time in hours.

Julian swallowed down his release, grimacing at the taste, before he pulled himself back up to lay half on top of, half beside Barry, resting his chin on Barry's shoulder.

He gazed up at the other man, enjoying the flush of his cheeks, his spit slicked lips parted as he gasped for breath, his eyes glazed and staring towards the ceiling, his hair mussed, a thing layer of sweat beading across his forehead.

Julian had never seen him look so beautiful.

Julian tucked the two of them back into bed, and settled down to rest. He was just starting to drift off when Barry finally spoke.

‘That,’ he rasped, voice rough and torn from his screaming and wailing ‘was incredible.’  
  
Julian his his smile into Barry's shoulder, gathering the other man up in his arms, Barry clinging weakly onto his back, and, cocooned in the warmth of their shared bed, covered in come and sweat, the two drifted off into the bliss of slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at: thechoiceslookgrimm.tumblr.com
> 
> If you have any prompts, feel free to send them to me!


End file.
